


【基鹰基】五次他们遇见，一次并肩作战（无差）

by APXErho



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Marvel 616/MCU Crossover
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 15:11:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/APXErho/pseuds/APXErho
Summary: Loki和Clint的五次见面+一个后续





	【基鹰基】五次他们遇见，一次并肩作战（无差）

**Author's Note:**

> 私设众多，存在OOC。故事发生在雷神3前夕，无内战，基鹰友情向日常（……）。
> 
> 感谢Sarsel太太翻译的《孤注一掷》、《言听计从》及原作者们，有参考。资料来源于某度。
> 
> “今天鹰眼被遗忘了吗”粉丝群联文企划作品。
> 
> 19.02.15：把名字改了
> 
> 去年3月的活动暑假终于想起来发了= =（不在线时间按月计算）

1

 

能让复仇者联盟全员出动迎接的人不多，Loki是一个。

 

他很满意，直到他发现鹰眼没来。

 

“你们的弓箭手不在？”

 

“Clint喜欢一个人待着，”Natasha握紧了手中的枪，“特别是你来的时候。”

 

“特别是你哥还不在。”Steve补充。

 

“特别是Bruce——”Tony话没说完，Friday的声音从蓝牙耳机中传来，“Sir，Mr.Loki Laufeyson并没有恶意，他此次前来也并未携带任何武器。”

 

“现在你们可以换种欢迎方式了。”Loki弯起嘴角，下一秒，站在队伍后面的绯红女巫惊奇的发现一身黑的邪神已经牵起了她的手行礼，“很高兴认识你，美丽的Wanda Maximoff小姐。我是Loki。”

 

红蓝色魔法环绕在他俩身边，诞生，碰撞，堙灭。Wanda是第一次见传说中的阿斯加德二皇子，恶作剧之神，曾入侵地球的罪魁祸首，Thor的弟弟。

 

Thor不在这里，她别无选择，只能——

 

 

Loki松开了手。

 

一支箭破空而来。神拈住箭杆，反手抛向天花板。

 

幻视静静地悬浮在众人头顶，倏忽间来到地面拉住了想要起飞的Sam，箭擦过残影，继续上升。

 

然后……复仇者联盟大厦内部全体人员观赏了半分钟的室内烟火。

 

“好久不见，”Loki仰起脸，冲着大楼内的某个角落问好，“别用爆炸箭头了，我真诚的建议你和Strange聊聊装备，介于你现在正在他的‘办公室’门口。”

 

 

复仇者联盟内唯一的普通人（“Sam不算，他会飞，会飞的都不普通。”之后他和猎鹰吃了黑寡妇两记手刀），神盾局高级特工，鹰眼Hawkeye，Clint Barton已经在Steven Strange的“办公室”门口徘徊了快十分钟。

 

Clint喜欢一个人待着是复联全体成员都知道的事，他很乐意为拯救世界团队作战出力，但拍照，采访，签名等等，这些要了他的老命。鹰眼喜欢埋伏，一击绝杀，以及在记者到来之前撤退，他已经在公众的视野里消失了很久，不在乎以后继续下去。

 

在复联大厦内部也是，你可能会在食堂，训练室，甚至茶水间看见西装革履，一本正经的Agent Barton出没，但关上门，你就别想再从空空荡荡的走廊里找到他。

 

 

每次Clint打开奇异博士办公室的那扇门，都只能看见一个正常，整洁，无人使用的医生办公室。他没什么事要找至尊法师解决，Wanda一般都是Vision陪同去学习魔法，他也不像Tony，后者好歹能看见地上的翠绿色魔法阵。

 

魔法和他没有关系，对于被某个外星人控制的过去，鹰眼更能接受的说法是“洗脑”。他杀了很多无辜的人，特工，还有因此受伤的纽约平民们。如果还有什么能洗刷他罪孽的方法，也就是继续保卫地球。

 

是的，他没有事找至尊法师，魔法和他绝缘。他对赎罪不抱什么期望。他长久呆在这里的理由是“博士的门口比较暖和”。队伍里有人会魔法？和他也没关系，他喜欢一个人。

 

 

直到今天也是，他可能不是第一个看见Loki进来的，但他一定是离那个死对头最远，隐藏最好的。原本他以为隐藏在奇异博士这里Loki是不会轻易看见他。

 

弓箭手射人需要距离，时间和耐心，等待敌人在不经意间暴露弱点，或者作死……直到Loki瞬移到Wanda面前。

 

那不是个射箭的好时机，他也没有对的箭头，但是他没有别的方式可以帮助Wanda了，即使Friday说他没有恶意，鹰眼也不会信，他相信的只是自己的本领，双眼看到的一切，手中的弓箭。

 

邪神把他的爆破箭头变成烟花放了，他不意外，毕竟他是普通人，对方是神。

 

他只恨过去的那些事。

 

 

“你看见了，Clint他不愿意见你，斑比。”Tony吹着口哨看完了烟花，淡定是他的基本修养，“圣诞节你还来送烟花的话我很欢迎，带点礼物给我们就更好了。”

 

“上次的军团怎么样？”邪神眯起眼。

 

“不够我们分的，希望你送礼物的时候先包装一下，系上红缎带。”

 

“我会考虑。”Loki打了个响指，在场所有复仇者的手腕上都多了根“手链”。

 

“比如这样？”

 

“很有品味。”Tony称赞，“我喜欢大红色。”

 

“Loki，你这次来地球的目的是什么？你哥Thor呢？”Steve在使用四倍力拆解手腕上的粉红色蝴蝶结失败后忍无可忍，他连振金盾牌都用上了。

 

“无可奉告，总而言之我会在这逗留一段时间。”Loki补充，“你拆不掉的。”

 

“Clint，去叫博士过来。”黑寡妇干脆的多，“Banner，Stephen。有空的都行。Wanda别急，待会他就笑不出来了。”

 

沉默许久的鹰眼再次打开了面前的门。

 

同时无视了手腕上的冰蓝色缎带。

 

 

“我看见你了，”楼下的神朝他的方向招手。“喜欢吗，弓兵？”

 

 

可想而知的答案，不，一点也不。

 

他不愿意见Loki，Hulk可见，他没把所有的箭都射在欠揍的神脸上就不错了。

 

 

2

 

Wanda对Loki很感兴趣，这可不是什么好事。

 

简直糟透了，Clint盯着自己的双手。雷神不在，邪神居然还能心安理得的在复联大厦里住着？

 

 

那些五颜六色的缎带早就被奇异博士解决了（Tony很喜欢Loki变的金红色缎带，那为什么不给他一个紫色的？），但Clint总觉得自己手腕上戴着些东西，冰凉的，光滑的，残留在记忆深处的蓝色残影仿佛又在眼前晃动。

 

他快速晃着脑袋，把某些想法删除。Wanda很安全，有Dr.Strange在，Loki无法兴风作浪，自己更不会有情况。

 

不只是他，复仇者们都在享受着难得的日常。Natasha喜欢和Pepper聊天；Steve为了Winter Solder忙碌；Tony和Banner沉迷科研（Scott也会参与），Sam，Vision，James……Clint当然知道眼前的安稳有多难得，只是他受性格所限，即使活在当下，也难免会想到未来起伏和暗处的波浪。

 

他有空该找其他人聊聊。

 

 

Wanda远远的看见Clint在“老地方”靠着墙打盹，她不忍心惊动他，但特工还是在她悄无声息的经过时睁开了双眼。

 

“到点了？”

 

绯红女巫点头，奇异博士来到复联后她经常登门请教，一来二去便有了固定交流指导时间。今天也是。

 

Clint没说话，伸手开门。绅士风度还是要有。

 

——门后还是那间干净整洁的医生办公室，不同的是这次有人。

 

一身黑的Loki正坐在办公桌上看书。

 

 

Clint飞速把门关上了。

 

重新开门。

 

Loki还在，瞥了一眼门口，合上了书。

 

 

Clint在考虑要不要再次关门，从此避开这间办公室，虽然它的门口冬暖夏凉，在大厦内部的战略地位也很重要，这些和远离Loki比起来都可以割舍。

 

没有立刻关门的原因是Wanda还在。

 

 

“你看不见他？”

 

绯红女巫望向至尊圣所内，除了奇异博士不在一切正常，她不确定鹰眼指的人是谁，“Strange先生和我说了，他待会回来，我可以先在这等。”

 

“你看见了什么？”

 

 

男人只是丢下句‘Nonthing.’。

 

“早点回来，今天晚上有活动。”

 

 

复联大厦的这扇门，连接着万千房间：研究魔法的去至尊圣所，坚信科学的看见发射场，无事拜访者是办公室，也有特工进去再没出来。不管怎样，也许是Loki还留有伎俩。和他无关，趁现在迅速撤走就好。

 

 

“又躲着我？”

 

声音就在他耳边，封存在头脑深处的蓝色人影晃动，记忆翻涌，Clint脚下一个踉跄，继续向前。

 

“我不想见你。从哪儿来的滚回哪去，外星人。”

 

“可是我必须见你，”神的语气十分平和，“我亲爱的蝼蚁。”

 

“还真是充满善意的称呼啊。”Clint左脚绊右脚挪到了电梯前，再坚持几步就成功了。

 

“我来找你是为了Thor，”神自顾自说下去，“雷神，你们的得力战友，你不想帮他吗？”

 

“神的家务事可和地球人没关系。”他使劲拍下按钮。

 

“我建议你先别急着走，或者你想在电梯里面谈？”

 

鹰眼抹了把脸，深呼吸，“看在你哥的份上，我不想和你聊天也不想见你，复仇者里多得是能干活的，所以就别找我了。”他的心跳的太快了，汗毛倒竖，身体的本能提醒着他危险危险危险。

 

 

“叮——”电梯到了。

 

特工低着头迈步，视野里没有黑色的皮鞋，绿色的披风，金色的铠甲或者别的什么花哨玩意。他稍稍松了口气，等待门关闭。

 

“我很好奇，为什么一个古老的魔法会和你这个凡人建立起联系。”神的话语仍在。

 

“我也很好奇，你的银舌头会说出‘为了Thor’这种话？”

 

有刹那缄默，“你听错了，我是为了自己。”

 

“随便你吧，”Clint活动着手指，握紧了手中的弓弦，疼痛使他清醒，“我不知道你说的魔法是什么，想让我帮忙就别搞那些花样。”

 

“这不算花样，”Loki语气轻快，开心的反派，大事不妙，“是你说的不想见我。”

 

 

电梯门迟迟不关。Clint能看见远处走廊尽头有莹莹绿光在明灭，他拉开弓，一箭射了过去。

 

箭矢破空而去，影子闪烁着，毫发无伤，向他走来。

 

 

“凡人，”第二支箭射出，分裂，无济于事。

 

“弓兵，”第三支，四，五。影子在箭矢到来前消散，重又出现在各处。

 

“你，”六，还有十三支箭，利刃在心，他恨Loki。影子不见了，但Clint知道邪神还在那里。

 

“Clint Barton，”Loki声音飘忽，压得极低，呢喃如耳语，“你到底是为了什么站在这？”

 

没有回答，电梯门终于轰隆隆关闭，Clint啐了一口。“见鬼去吧。”

 

 

——他仍旧站在那扇门前，香水味残留在空气中，Wanda才走不久。Clint摸向箭筒，十九支。

 

办公室，任意门，传送阵……面前是集诸功能于一身，至尊法师给复仇者们设定的魔法，方便超级英雄们在至尊圣所与复联大厦间往返（前提是有事），因其高效快捷深受众人喜爱。

 

而在有需要的时候，门后的房间能具象化使用者的潜意识，帮助思考。通俗说法就是幻象。

 

糟透了。

 

Clint离开的时候发现Loki盯着他，远远地，面无表情，那双绿色的眼睛里投不进半丝光线。

 

 

他心中没有细小的声音，没有无眠之夜，没有谁在不停的追问：

 

“你到底是为了什么站在这里？”

 

 

3

 

Clint偶尔会想起来某个雨夜，他站在高处，箭瞄准了下面的大块头闯入者。没有风。Coulson迟迟不愿下达命令。直到那人失败被拖走，锤子还在那里。

 

 

纽约经常下雨。Loki来到后，这段时间一直是晴空万里的好天气。

 

“我不喜欢下雨。”Wanda模仿神祇的傲慢样子，一字一顿，自己都乐了。

 

Clint已经在训练场待了整整十二个小时，Wanda从Dr.Strange那里回来，和他提到Loki在那研究法术，仨人相处的不错。

 

“他看见了你的能力，想和你搞好关系也是正常，”Clint在Wanda带来的曲奇里找到了最大的那块，“防着他点。”

 

 

Clint依然防着Loki，处心积虑，甚至Steve都能和Loki聊几句了，他还是对Loki避之不及。Clint又会问其他人和Loki相处的如何，试图摸索出来Loki的目的。

 

Natasha给了他一个背摔，眼冒金星，关节咔吧作响。他头脑昏昏沉沉，仿佛才从高楼跳下。

 

“所有人都能看出来你心不在焉，”黑寡妇扔了条毛巾过来，“特别是训练。”

 

“你和外星人之间又发生了什么？”她的手放在Clint手背上，只是放着，没来由的，他更紧张了。

 

“他想再进我脑子里一回，四处翻翻看，还有多少好东西来着——没有，什么都没有发生。”

 

“你不想提，”Natasha点头，“不想和他聊天也是。”

 

“我躲着他还来不及。”Clint苦笑，任由自己瘫在地上。

 

“你要逃多久？”女特工站起来，直视他的眼睛，高跟鞋尖轻轻碾压着他的小腿肚。

 

“你还能逃多久？”

 

“不是时候。”Clint试着深呼吸，嘴里一股血腥味，嗓子疼。

 

Natasha丢了个“你没救了”眼神，走向门口，“他和我聊书来着。”

 

“艺术？饶了我吧。”

 

“你可以去找Tony，他俩经常在一起喝酒。”

 

 

谢了，他不想麻烦人，只是问问。

 

 

稀奇的是Loki真的没找他。

 

Clint背着弓箭在楼梯上奔跑，追他的是些五颜六色，不知道是哪个疯狂博士研究出来的软体生物。他的箭没起太大作用，好在还有队友。

 

“我们的雷电小王子呢？”Tony冲着地面上的Steve比了个手势，激光炮发射，把外墙上的触手怪和爬山虎都烧了个干净。后者吼了回去，“Loki说他还活着，在九界哪儿就不知道了。”

 

Hulk砸碎了一大坨绿色的虫子，又被蜂拥而出的，橙色黏胶生物包裹住。Natasha正在找喷火器。

 

Thor还是不在。

 

 

Clint也没理由去找Dr.Strange，尽管对方想找他谈谈，

 

Loki也在那边，足够了，他宁愿见熬夜后处在暴走边缘的Bruce。

 

Steve在画速写——弯弯的弧线，一对狭长的角——谢天谢地，他画了颗星星，把草稿纸团成球扔了。他没说，美国队长也没劝。

 

Tony拍着他的肩膀，“你得和斑比聊聊，”钢铁侠推了下墨镜，“正好可以试试我新研发的武器，Legolas。”

 

Tony能和所有人聊天，他不行。

 

 

“Nat说你不愿意聊天，”博士捧着咖啡，昏昏欲睡，眼里布满血丝。“我这也有个不愿意聊的。”

 

“他很乐意替你去，但是没什么用。”

 

 

Clint发现他逃不下去了。

 

他最近做梦，西伯利亚，非洲，南美。被人追杀，反杀，潜伏。血溅全身，针刺入右眼，痛苦尖锐而漫长。这些不算噩梦，最多让他喘着粗气醒来又睡去。

 

真正的噩梦里，他平静又满足，世界井然有序。

 

 

绿色的魔法阵——Loki从办公室里出来，Clint坐在地上，薯片刚拆开。

 

“你哥在哪？”特工语气平和。

 

“活着。”神盯着他，Clint从袋子里拿了片完整的，油炸土豆片上撒满了调味料。“和我没关系。”

 

“你最好是快点让他回来，或者把他藏好点——我们会找到他的。”

 

“你能知道多少？”Loki嘴角挂着礼节性的笑，舌头舔过嘴唇和牙齿。“像你这样的人，连我的边都碰不到。”

 

“一半，”Clint抓了把薯片塞进嘴里，红烩味，他的最爱，“特别是你。”

 

Loki稍稍眯起眼睛，蓝光闪过，Clint的嘴里塞满了冰块。“你在撒谎。”

 

“你比以前长进了不少，”弓兵吐在袋子里，口齿不清，“欠揍方面。”

 

一秒钟，Loki用了一秒钟夺过他的弓箭对准他，弓弦抵在脖子上，箭头绑着匕首，只差淬毒。

 

“别以为我不知道你的计划，”混乱之神的脸离他很近，苍白，镀上一层金色，“我完全可以在Dr.Strange赶过来前杀了你……你该不会在指望年轻的Miss.Wanda吧？”

 

“或者打开我的脑子，控制我，在我的思维里乱找一气，Puny god？”Clint极力挑衅着他，靠着微弱的直觉和一张好嘴。

 

寒意扑面而来，血液冰凉又缓慢的在静脉内蠕动着。Loki的确这么做了。再回过神来时，他能感受到脖颈处窒息的压力，伴随着反胃。他都说了，去他妈的心灵控制，他受够了。

 

“新本领，弓兵？”箭头扎在他胳膊上，缓慢划动，Clint能听见皮肤裂开的声音。

 

“关于魔法的破事，你知道的比我多。”

 

“你算什么。”Loki松开了箭，Clint胳膊上的伤口结冰了，他读出来Loki的唇语，“蝼蚁。”

 

“我什么都不是，”他咳嗽着，断断续续，“但是你也动不了我——因为我对你还有点用。”神的手在缓慢刺入他的胸膛，心脏在寒冷的刺激下疯狂搏动，“怎么说，帮你找哥哥？”

 

“我不想见他，”Loki低吼，Clint知道他说中了，“你也是，你们这辈子都别想再见到——”

 

“你能再幼稚点吗？”Clint能感觉到一只冰冷的手捏住了他的心脏，聊天很失败，他知道结局，迟迟不想接这个烂活的原因亦在此，尽管Loki都要把他逗笑了。“永远不去找在乎的人，走了又追悔莫及。多和普通人学学吧，搞好关系，看看书，别下次被Hulk——”

 

他的心脏被冻住了，魔法，或者他真的要死了，Clint Barton临死幻觉之一。他发现自己倒在地上，手脚不再属于身体，沉的像是Mjolnir压住了，左眼也是。

 

那就睡会吧，他蹲点累得够呛。

 

 

蓝色的人影在他眼前晃动着。

 

Clint努力撑开眼皮——它们肿的不轻，梦的残留，抑或鬼门关走了一遭。浑身上下没有不酸疼的地方。Bruce戴着眼镜记录着使用在他身上的药物，态度严谨。毕竟得科学对待实验数据。

 

百叶窗帘没拉死，他隐约听见Natasha的高跟鞋叩叩作响，被人探病的时候他宁可装聋作哑。

 

 

Thor依然不在。

 

他的好奇现在多过了担忧。

 

 

“你所谓的‘是时候聊天’就是他揍你一顿，你给他一拳。”Natasha给他端了杯水，“我不觉得你俩是成年人。”

 

“那你帮我揍回去。”意料之中，Natasha飞了一记眼刀来，“很遗憾，Stephen插手了。”

 

“他不是在忙着Wakanda的事？”

 

“他也和我们聊过Thor，简单说，一个魔法隐去了当事人的行踪，更麻烦的是Thor意识不到。Stephen早早约束了Loki的法力，却没遣返他。博士说他不能直接管太多。”

 

“听起来比我惨。”Clint下意识的咬着杯壁。

 

“跟着Loki，我们就有可能找到Thor，一个推测。”

 

“我能继续歇着吗？”他举手。

 

“当然。”

 

 

他是个彻头彻尾的普通人，没有超级血清，没有绿色皮肤，不会魔法，也不会飞。Natasha和他一样，但比他强。不甚明显，可以用互补解释，但他心里很清楚。

 

他把Laura和孩子们单独放在一处，紧接着是复仇者，世界上最不正常的人组成的队伍。

 

可怕的是人们需要他这个正常人。他也需要他的朋友回来。

 

 

“你们都是疯子。”Loki举着火把，“特别是你。”

 

“彼此彼此。”他说。

 

 

4

 

被控制心灵是什么体验？

 

你正坐在某个地方打盹——你很困，又不能睡，但最后你还是睡着了。梦境切割成碎片放映。

 

 

“咱俩能不能好好谈谈？”Clint冲那个一下午看了20本小说的神喊道，后者连眼皮都懒得动。“我不认为存在这个可能。”

 

“那你就得一直留在这了，”他从书架上抽了几本漫画下来，超级英雄，年轻人的最爱，“我现在可是真心实意的想要帮你，把你快点送走。”

 

“未尝不可。”Loki翻过一页，他看书很快。

 

“拖延可不是什么好习惯。”

 

“你根本不知道我得付出什么——”从Loki的方向飞过来一把BOOKDARTS*，金属片削去了他半撮头发。Clint抓住其中两片扔了回去。

 

“把握好时间，”他不想念Loki的名字，跳了过去，“我还有工作。”

 

“还有一件事我得说清楚，合作不代表我原谅你了。任务需要。”他关上门。

 

 

和一位控制过自己的，出了名的邪恶的北欧神祇一块冒险，把性命交到对方手里，他做不到。

 

若他仍被控制，或者依然恨他入骨，事情都不会这么复杂。

 

 

他们忙着奔波，从复联大厦到至圣所。Loki在找的那本书里有个吊坠，关键时刻能救人一命。Clint半信半疑，“时间宝石？”

 

“那块石头对你来说是致命的凶器。”Loki拂去书架上的灰尘，“何况我也借不到。”

 

“真稀奇，你不应该用抢的吗。”

 

“做事不择手段和疯狂是两码事。”神飞速翻看的旧书有词典那么厚。

 

Clint跟在后面，把Loki检查过的书放回原处，奇异博士不在（Loki的回答是“我借了他的地方，他知道我忙完了就走。”），他四处打量，“看来你和Stephen关系不错。”

 

“不存在这种说法。”很好，一只炸毛的黑猫，尾巴甩在他脸上。Loki的行为不是那么难理解了，Clint想。“至少现在我们可都是一条绳上的蚂蚱。”

 

室内阴冷，他打了个寒噤。神停下了。

 

“找到了，”Loki把东西揣进了兜里，“你可以回去了，弓兵。”他在喘——不正常，“在我撕碎你以前。”

 

“你说什么？”Clint怀疑自己没听清，Loki翻脸未免太快了些，他还没发挥什么作用呢。

 

Loki转过身来，双眼血红，他脸上的皮肤仿佛撑不住了，簌簌剥裂，露出下面深蓝色的粗糙表皮。Clint睁大眼睛，“我说滚。”邪神散发出的冰冷气息近乎实体。Clint下意识的后退几步。

 

Loki的敌意对象不是他，是吊坠，绳子上穿着的那枚戒指正源源不断吞噬着他散发出的能量。他被那枚戒指“抓”住了，Loki嘶吼着想要挣脱束缚，收效甚微。他身上蓝色表皮的面积越来越大，衣服也被撑破，与此同时他的能量波动在减小，再这么下去Loki早晚会被这东西榨干。

 

 

一个报仇雪恨的好机会摆在你面前，Clint Barton。他头脑里有个熟悉的声音。

 

给他来上几箭，然后跑得远远的，或者把他困在这里，拖到博士回来。哪个选择都够他受的，都是他应得的。

 

箭在弦上，你在等什么？

 

 

他拉开了弓——

 

 

“喂，你清醒点了没？”

 

弓兵蹲在他身边，Loki想把头下面垫着的书砸到他脸上，奈何没力气。Clint看他的表情古怪万分，他不喜欢。

 

“这东西对你来说也很危险，”他摊开手，吊坠缠在箭上，戒指随着时间变换色彩。“好消息是它和普通人不发生反应，至少对我。”

 

“意外而已，”Loki坐起来，头发乱糟糟的。看起来更苍白了，皮肤下面透着青色，“它需要魔力的供给来启动，吸收完了当然没事。”他按着眉心，“你的偷袭可没起什么作用。”

 

“充其量只是啄了你几下，”Clint把重心换到另一条腿上，不知道哪儿来的勇气和他插科打诨，“你看起来可不像是要自杀的人。”

 

“那是最大的谎言。”Loki从Clint手里抽走了那支箭，端详了几秒又还了回去。Clint有种错觉，Loki现在是个比他还瘦弱的普通人。

 

话在嘴边，他下意识捻着弓弦。

 

“你刚才变蓝了。”

 

 

Loki的反应比他想象中淡定——他根本就没有反应，仅仅是抬起下巴，“我应该为吓到你道歉？”

 

“没，我是说……”我又不是没见过皮肤会变色的人，想想Bruce，“我不知道这个。”

 

“看来是了。”Loki揶揄道，Clint注意到他双脚叠在一起，抗拒的表现。“Thor不曾告诉过你我的事。”

 

“他可没说过你会变蓝。”

 

“我是霜巨人，那本来就是我。”Loki笑的促狭，“复仇者们也会以貌取人？”

 

弓兵只是看着他，提着弓，把那支箭插回背后。动作很慢，想必是在犹豫要不要对Loki出手。神饶有兴趣看着Clint，后者攥紧拳头又松开。他俩精疲力尽，明明都还没踏出几步。从一个外星人手里拿东西不是件好差事，真的。

 

至尊圣所内光芒黯淡，水流声从近乎无穷无尽的书架后传来，绿植高大直抵天花板。

 

Loki很有耐心等他开口。

 

 

“我见过这样的你。”

 

在纽约，Loki为Chitauri到来做准备，借助镜子往返的时候是蓝色的。混乱之神把自己藏得很好，Clint只看见过两次。

 

他不愿意想那些事。宇宙魔方，心灵宝石，霜巨人，一场鲜活短促的梦，世界由大片色块构成，他只需要安静服从命令，直到被人打醒。

 

“所以？”

 

“走吧。”Clint喉头发紧，“你歇的够久了。”

 

 

大概没人知道他们现在在哪。

 

沿着走廊向前，最开始是一个巨大的鱼缸——鱼在空中漂浮着；房间的墙面上有把手，推开它是下个房间，环形楼梯盘悬成迷宫，破解方法是不停向下走。Clint头一回觉得眼睛不够用，“至圣所有这么奇怪？”

 

“我们已经不在那了。”Loki走在他前面，破天荒的收起了盔甲与披风。他对这里显然不熟，却也能摸出条路来。“Thor在做梦，我们在他的梦里，他什么都不知道。”Loki轻声说，“真可怜。”

 

 

（*注：美国书签品牌。）

 

 

5

 

Thor不是每次到地球来都伴随着骤雨狂风，更多时间是晴空万里干响几声雷，Bruce写过一个程序，监视纽约上空云层。Thor引发雷雨得自罚三杯。神不明白他们的乐趣何在，但还是跟着开心。

 

Clint听Thor描述过故乡，雷神常以抒情感叹句结束对话，“Asgard是九界中最美的地方。”他不方便与Thor争辩，只得在表示赞同时从王子那里拿走最后一块饼干。

 

然而此刻他亲眼所见，的确令人心驰神往。

 

他们在河边漫步，有灯笼顺流而下，搭着纸船，上面放满鲜花。Loki杵在原地，呆若木鸡。

 

脚下土地层层开裂，Loki全无反应，Clint不得不抓着他一起跑。他本以为裂缝内是什么岩浆火海，但只有层层黑雾翻涌。

 

船在瀑布尽头化作齑粉，被风吹散。

 

 

“我们现在又在哪，本地人？”Clint伸手在Loki面前晃来晃去，在梦里他顾不了太多。他们从河边逃到街上，顺着人潮——或者说别无选择，后退的道路被黑雾遮掩——进到金碧辉煌的广场，头顶穹庐上是辉煌壁画。

 

“Odin的宫殿。”Loki喃喃道。“无穷无尽的享乐宴会，庆祝他们王的统治。”

 

王座空着，舞女无声无息从他们身边穿过，Heimdall在广场的中心，他和Loki一样没穿盔甲，剑也不在身边。

 

“看看是谁来了！”看门人高呼，“Loki，谎言与恶作剧之神，Asgard的灾星，异乡人，你不应该在这里。”

 

“他就是罪魁祸首？”Clint看着Heimdall周身旋转的黑雾。“打败他就能找到你哥？”

 

“也许。”Loki和他背靠背，“我不知道他会梦见这个……诸神黄昏（Rangarok）。”

 

“你不是说他什么都不知道吗。”Clint挽弓，伴随着Heimdall的高呼，人群骚动起来，守卫们高举武器，面色不善。

 

“有人让他看见了这些，盯着他，切断了他和外界的联系。就算他在梦里能意识到，也醒了就忘，不长脑子。”Loki从他身上拿走了两把小刀，向人群中放了个法术，冰雪暂时隐去了他俩的身影。“分头行动。你去穹顶，壁画有问题。”

 

“大个子怎么办？”Clint指着向他们大步走来的Heimadll。

 

“我拖不了太久，”Loki抓住他的手腕，短暂刺痛，他抽走了些许血液，“拿好那个吊坠。”

 

石柱并不好爬，Loki给他上了个法术。灰尘从上方落下——窸窸窣窣的声音和乌泱泱的人交织如山，Clint一眼认出了壁画上的Thor和Loki，想来身后的人是他们父母。黑气从壁画剥落的裂缝中不断溢出，神像被映照的更加可怖。

 

Heimadll已幻化出盔甲大剑，他振臂呐喊，“看啊！Odinson！看你为我们制造的的未来！”

 

“这可不是我要创造的美好未来，”Loki抛着手中的小刀，“而且我看那副壁画不爽很久了。”

 

 

他俩之间的距离已经很远了——Heimadll已经和Loki冲撞到了广场的另一头，梦的好处是这个距离下也能交流。Loki的声音从他耳边传来，“你他妈还要多久？”

 

“我是爬上来了，壁画太大了。而且你们外星人的审美真是难以评价。”

 

“Midgard第一弓兵，用用你的脑子好吗。”Loki开始向他的方向撤退，Clint已经能看见毫发无伤的Heimadll提着剑走来，“枉费了你的神射手称号啊”。

 

简单粗暴的激将法。Clint换了根粗箭，“你那边看起来可不乐观。”他算好角度，往Loki的斜上方射了过去。

 

壁画在箭带出来的疾风中破碎，在Odin的壁画下隐藏着一个黑色图腾。Heimadll嚎叫着，盔甲开始溃散，他的动作逐渐缓慢，Clint又往图腾上射了两箭，Loki趁此割开了对手的喉咙。

 

翻涌的黑雾静止了一瞬，喷发的更加猛烈。Clint急忙跳了下来，他原先站的位置霎时被黑雾腐蚀殆尽。“小王子，现在呢？”

 

“那个图腾代表死亡。”Loki眼里闪过红光，“可以摧毁，但是Thor快醒了。”

 

“现在走还来得及。留下来摧毁的时候如果他醒了，我们都会被关在这，在床上躺个十几年。你想试试吗？”

 

雾气弥漫在他们周围，人群早已消失。Loki盯着他，Clint被洗脑时他也是这个眼神，满不在乎的布下陷阱……介于他连哥哥都坑，Clint严重怀疑Loki话里有话。“你没办法让Thor再睡会？”

 

Loki摇头，“没有，我可是好心好意提醒你啊，弓兵。”

 

“操你的，那么破坏完了安全出去的方法呢？”

 

“勉强有一个吧。”Loki眨眼，“前提是快点动手。”

 

Clint差点把弓摔在Loki脸上，去他的谎言恶作剧。他是想救人，但他也不想提前退休。“你准备的那个戒指有什么用？”

 

“撤退用啊。”Loki指着上面的重重黑雾，“出口要么在这个图腾背后，要么就是图腾正对的地下，跟我赌一把？”他的声音渐渐淡去，现在Clint只能隐约看见那个诡谲的图案在他们头顶，吞吐着黑雾。地面晃动，裂缝从远处逼近，天光直射进废墟，这个Asgard的梦要崩溃了。

 

Clint骂了句脏，他还剩四根箭。

 

 

在头顶的建筑彻底坍塌以前他和Loki逃了出来，狂奔至Bifrost。图腾破碎后黑雾停止了行动。

 

随着距离的接近Clint能感受到后背上力量的增加，戒指在箭袋里不时蜂鸣。脚下的桥体一直在闪烁着，他很不安。“你确定这是出口？”

 

“确定，”Loki的速度明显慢了下来，现在他和Clint并肩前进。“Bifrost连接Asgard和Midgard，地球。它的看守者就是刚才的守护之神Heimadll，他看得见一切——”

 

桥断了。他俩摔了下去。

 

桥下面是无尽的宇宙。

 

 

Clint想都没想抓住了旁边的Loki。他还留了根绳索箭，问题是单手没法用。Loki又回到了蓝色，他的手和冰一个温度，在吟唱什么魔法。

 

Loki和他都没来得及抓住Bifrost。

 

叮当一声，那枚戒指好像是向上甩了出去。

 

 

不应该留下来，是吧？这次Loki说对了。

 

 

他头顶是泛着蓝色的黑夜，脚下是绵延千里的雪原，无穷无尽的寂静包裹着他的梦。

 

他梦见了西伯利亚。

 

或者这是Loki的梦。

 

 

6

 

——复仇者的日常生活里有什么，除了拯救世界？

 

Hill挽着头发，笔和问卷在她手边，“诚实点，Barton，比起Fury局长我想你更愿意见我。”

 

Clint心说不了，你俩我谁也不想见，没好事。“其他人写了什么能透露吗？”

 

“科研，融入世界，出任务，训练，上学，”她眯起眼睛，“我想听点不一样的。”

 

 

Stephen终于联系上了Thor，雷神对Clint的行动及自己的状态毫不知情，他刚到Flameland。

 

这次换Loki消失了。

 

复联全体都松了一口气，包括Clint，他才从Hill的办公室里出来。

 

 

“梦境间折返固然荒诞，我更好奇你是怎么回来的，Barton。”Dr.Strange大手一挥，将Clint手中的曲奇第若干次复原。“如你所言，Loki和你去了Thor梦中的Asgard，他在Wanda的幻象中看见了诸神黄昏，于是灾难在他梦中上演。你们共同制服了Heimadll，摧毁了隐藏Thor行踪的图腾，Hela留下的Nilfheim印记。之后你们通过Bifrost离开——桥断了。你在复联基地昏睡了一天醒来。是这样吗？”

 

Clint点头，“我想，最后我能回来，可能是和Loki找到的那枚戒指有关。”

 

“Draupnir，聚金指环。‘每到第九天的夜里，从Draupnir上会滴下另外八只和它一样重的戒指来。’原本是象征着生产的宝物，Loki用它复制了自己的法力。遇险时他动用了其中的魔法把你们救了起来。”他换了个坐姿，斗篷擦去了地上的饼干渣，“我和Loki有约，我封印了他的大部分法力，换他在地球自由行动，没想到他找到了这种东西。原本我应该直接出手的。”

 

“也许诸神黄昏真的要来了。我们的也是。”

 

 

来不来和他没关系，Loki别再来找他就行。

 

 

烈日当空。神盾局的空调开到18度还是燥热，配合室内蝉鸣的季节限定白噪音尤甚。

 

他从训练场回来，Loki坐在他的椅子上，旁若无人的翻看着桌上散落的文件。

 

Clint平时并不怎么坐在那里，但这不妨碍他想打Loki一顿。

 

 

他的生活里应该有什么？

 

出任务，训练。带孩子。和外星人打架，聊天，找东西，看书，躺在病床上静养，拯救世界。

 

为什么要把拯救世界刨除在复仇者的日常生活外？冒险本就是他们日常生活的一部分。

 

 

“问题就是这样，请你坐下配合我们，Barton特工，或者你想和Fury局长聊聊？”

 

他模仿着某个外星人不可一世的态度，“未尝不可。”

 

“好的。Fury局长，这里是神盾执行理事Maria Hill，特工Clint Barton申请这半年调休，出外勤任务。不休探亲假，不加工资。他说他的心愿是保卫世界和平。”Hill平静的向桌上某个角落隐藏的麦克风报告。

 

 

Loki拿走了他的杯子，抿了一口咖啡。

 

“我本来以为你是疯子里的正常人，结果你是他们之中疯的最厉害的那个。难以置信。”

 

他的手伸向了Clint刚刚拆开的零食。

 

不可饶恕。

 

 

“先生们，要打请到训练室——你们有意见吗？”Natasha不耐烦的探出头来。“这是办公室，不是实验室，更不是你们打架的地方。”

 

“嗯哼。”Clint把弓放下。

 

“……啊哈。”Loki收回了空中的飞刀。

 

“你俩可以再幼稚些的。”Natasha摇头，关上了门。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 欢迎留言~


End file.
